eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Shadows of the Betrayed
| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes You must complete Outfitting the Kerra: A Strange Spirit before reaching step 7 or Natasha will not speak to you for either quest line. To craft the Armoring Tongs for step 11 you will need: * 1 Kaborite Cluster (rare harvest, returned to you as part of quest reward. * 2 Quicksilver Cluster * 2 Amber * 1 Ethereal Coal * Access to a forge Steps thumb|right # After inspecting the relic, speak to Dror Ironstein in West Fort Irontoe in Butcherblock Mountains. # Examine the damaged relic again. # Go to The Village of Shin on the Isle of Mara and pick up the quest Emergency Portal Repairs from Madria Varas . #*This is a tradeskill quest and is available to pick up for one hour in every four. # Speak with , the balloon conductor at in to fly to the Palace of the Ancient One (tradeskill). #* Quickest way to get there is to speak to the merchant Koros Splinterlimb on the floor below where Madria is located and buy a Mission Stone of the Void that will take you directly to The Overlook. # Speak to an injured raider first and then Tomkin Cogsbottom. #* Select the question "I have a quick question first..." this will let you advance the quest without having to craft any items for the mission. #* Note: I made the mistake of doing the Mission Quest before I talked to Tomkin about the Ethernauts. After the Mission quest completed, Tomkin would only thank me for my work and would not talk to me about the Ethernauts. I tried talking to the mystic, but the quest would not progress! # Speak to , the mystic on in . After a brief conversation you can choose the option to go into a trance and get teleported into A Spiritual Pocket. #*You must have at least 4000 faction with the Kerra Isle Outfitters before you can continue this quest. You will need to complete the tradeskill crafting quests given by Chinook to Outfitting the Kerra: A Strange Spirit before you can continue. # Speak to Kaltuk Ironstein. You will be teleported back to at the end of the conversation. # Speak to in in . # Enter Miragul's Planar Shard (tradeskill) in Everfrost (the same entrance as the shard zones, but the tradeskill zone will be shown on the list) and speak to a vigilant sentry. # You have 3 minutes to find Miragul's Notes. They are clicky books on the table at #* The book is buried under a pile of other books and can be hard to locate. The timer display disappears, but the timer does NOT stop. Be sure to leave before the mobs reaggro. # Leave the zone and scribe Miragul's collected notes on crafting and craft the Armoring Tongs. This requires a rare kaborite cluster, which will be returned to you when you complete the quest (see the image to the right for all components required). There is no forge in Quel'ule so remember to craft the Armoring Tongs before returning to the Researcher, or simply bring along a portable forge. You must craft it to all four progress bars and counter all of the reactions or you will die and get tradeskill debt. If you use a it will only take two rounds of crafting to complete. # Return to in in . Rewards *Tradeskill XP *kaborite cluster * at level 85 * at level 86 * at level 88 * at level 90 * at level 95 * at level 100 * at level 110 fr:Ombres du trahi Category:Palace of the Ancient One (tradeskill) Quests